Risas de madrugada
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Desde hace varios días, oír los murmullos, pasada la medianoche, es un ritual ineludible. Miroku y Sango escuchan los alejados susurros y las risas contenidas de Miu y Mei, recostados, otra vez sin poder dormir, en su fría cama. Las sombras que se dibujan en el techo, como otras tantas cosas, parecen presagiar desgracias... • Fic para ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?, del foro ¡Siéntate!


[ Risas de madrugada ]

_._

_._

_._

_Ubicada luego de la muerte de Naraku. Centrada en la familia de Miroku y Sango.  
Advertencias: escenas de violencia, lenguaje adulto. Personajes originales.  
Pequeñas modificaciones sobre los sucesos de la historia original._

Disclaimer: Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi_. Sin embargo, los personajes cuyos nombres les suenen desconocidos _(como Miu, Mei y Naoko)_, son creaciones mías; como lo es, también, la trama de este escrito.

Este fic participa de _**¿Le temes a la oscuridad?**_, una actividad realizada en el foro _¡Siéntate!_ para los amantes del terror… y para los amantes de espantar, también. Están cordialmente invitados a participar en el _mejor_ foro en español del fandom, pueden ver el link en mi perfil.

Mención especial a mis betas, también compañeras de administración del foro, por su apoyo y ayuda (y soportar mis estupideces cuando es tan tarde en la noche). ¡Muchas gracias!

Con la esperanza de que el fic los estremezca, los dejo para que lean con no tanta calma. Nos encontraremos de nuevo en la nota al pie, y espero que, para ese entonces, no tengan ganas de levantarse de la silla.

_Mor._

_._

_._

_._

_Hola._

_¿Cómo te llamas?_

* * *

—¡Miu! —gritó, saltando sobre ella. Su hermana rió, sujetando sus manos y corrió con la única persona que era idéntica a ella sobre su espalda. Mei soltaba risas, e Inuyasha, a lo lejos, las observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Son seres increíbles —sonrió Jinenji, parándose con su monstruoso porte al lado de Inuyasha. El hanyô lo miró de reojo, sin dejar de sonreír.

El sol estaba ya cayendo lentamente por el oeste. Estaban en la aldea de Jinenji, en una de las visitas mensuales que Inuyasha solía realizar, a veces junto a Miroku, y otras simplemente llevando a las gemelas con él. Los grandes ojos azules de Jinenji no se apartaban del correteo de las niñas. Al juego se habían unido otros jovencitos del pueblo, que actualmente disfrutaban mucho de jugar en el amplio campo de hierbas medicinales. Un par de aldeanos ayudaban al hanyô con sus tareas, la madre de él los instruía.

—Sí —asintió Inuyasha, con los brazos cruzados, como era habitual—. Por cierto, Kaede te manda las gracias por las hierbas de la otra vez.

—No hay problema —sonrió. Era tres veces más grande que Inuyasha.

Miró hacia el cielo, calculando que quedaban unas pocas horas de luz. Se despidió de Jinenji con una palmada y una promesa de visita en las próximas semanas. Disfrutaba estar con el hanyô, le recordaba a viejos tiempos y lo hacía sentir levemente mejor.

—¡Niñas! —llamó, a voz de grito—. ¡Debemos irnos!

Entre que Inuyasha y Jinenji miraban, Miu tomó la mano de Mei y tiró de ella, corriendo entre risas hacia ellos.

* * *

_¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?_

* * *

—Miroku… —murmuró, rodeando el torso de él con un brazo—. ¿Escuchas?

—Sí —respondió, tomando la mano de Sango. Su tacto era frío, su mano estaba levemente transpirada.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, iluminando levemente los cuerpos abrazados. Se escuchaban las risitas contenidas y los murmullos apresurados de Miu y Mei, provenientes de una habitación cercana. Miroku sonrió, acarició la mano de su esposa, y vislumbró, en su mente, el recuerdo vívido de las caritas idénticas de sus hijas, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la falta de aire de correr de aquí para allá.

—Creo que se divirtieron visitando a Jinenji.

—Estaban muy emocionadas cuando llegaron —susurró ella, mientras sus ojos se cerraban de sueño lentamente.

—No deberían estar despiertas tan tarde.

Sango se acomodó mejor, abrazando aún más la espalda del monje y le dejó un beso en el cuello, parsimoniosa. Hacía calor, pero se sentía bien estar ceñida a él.

—¿Irás a regañarlas?

—Debería.

Las risas de las gemelas se escucharon otra vez. Miroku soltó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo y se giró para ver de frente a su esposa, posando la mano en su cintura desnuda, despacio.

—Mañana estarán muy cansadas —aseguró. Sango asintió, prestando atención a las intenciones de él—. Tal vez nosotros también, si se duermen rápido.

La exterminadora río, mientras Miroku pasaba a besarla.

Pasaron tres horas hasta que las gemelas callaron.

* * *

_Ese día estaba bien, eso decía mi mamá._

_Había una sola nube en el cielo, y su forma cambiaba todo el tiempo._

* * *

Inuyasha observaba desde su posición en una de las esquinas de la cabaña de Kaede a Miroku, que, con delicadeza, ayudaba a vendar el brazo de la anciana, lastimado por un demonio que había intentado ingresar a la aldea hacía unas pocas horas atrás, y se había visto reducido a polvo en cuanto apareció el hanyô a ayudar en la batalla.

—Podría haber acabado con él.

—Por supuesto, anciana Kaede —coincidió el monje, finalizando con su trabajo—, pero dado la gravedad de la herida, fue mucho más que oportuna la aparición de Inuyasha. Es usted muy importante para la aldea, así que preferimos que se encuentre en óptimas condiciones. Inuyasha se encargará de vigilar los alrededores en su lugar, hasta que se mejore.

—¡Pero si ya estoy bien!

—Será mejor que no haga mucho esfuerzo —siguió Miroku, entre que ella se alejaba hacia la puerta.

—Nada más me fijaré que todo en la aldea esté bien —aseguró, al tiempo que abría la puerta—, luego descansaré.

Miroku le sonrió y la anciana desapareció camino afuera. Entre que Inuyasha seguía con la vista fija en él y sus pronunciadas ojeras, el monje se encargó de guardar las vendas y medicinas en el canasto que Kaede solía pasear en sus largas caminatas por el pueblo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Inuyasha? —preguntó, sin sacar la mirada de sus tareas.

—Te ves cansado —respondió, siempre cruzado de brazos. Miró por la ventana y siguió—. Y Sango también.

Miroku se incorporó e Inuyasha pasó a mirarlo.

—Las niñas no nos dejan dormir muy bien últimamente.

El hanyô frunció el ceño, inquiriendo más con la mirada.

—Ya bien entrada la noche comienzan a murmurar y reírse por lo bajo —comentó, con media sonrisa en la cara—, y no paran hasta que pasa un buen tiempo, casi al momento de amanecer.

El viento afuera corrió fuerte, moviendo las copas de los árboles a su ritmo caprichoso.

—Ellas no se ven cansadas —musitó Inuyasha, arrugando un tanto la nariz.

—Sango comienza a preocuparse un poco —rió, pero su risa sonó incluso forzada—. Son niñas. Es normal que tengan más energía.

—Mmh.

* * *

_Era humo._

—_¿Era humo? ¿Esa nube?_

_Sí. Ahora lo recuerdo. Humo. Subiendo en espiral, como bailando hasta el cielo._

_¿Sabes? Olía mal._

* * *

—Creo que debemos hacer algo —soltó la exterminadora, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Miroku.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Han pasado largos años y largos meses, y él sigue encaprichado en visitar el pozo cada vez que tiene oportunidad —rugió, con la fuerte mirada castaña puesta sobre su esposo—. No le hace bien, Miroku. Somos sus amigos, debemos ayudarlo.

Kaede observó con curiosidad la escena, ya demasiado recurrente en su cabaña. Inuyasha y sus periódicas desapariciones. Inuyasha y su mal humor. Inuyasha y su terrible taciturnidad. Inuyasha y sus dolorosos silencios. Inuyasha y su sombría soledad... Año, tras año.

—De acuerdo —bramó el monje, ahora con el ceño fruncido. El cabello negro, un poco más largo y descuidado de lo normal, caía renegado sobre sus hombros, y se revolvía nervioso ante cada movimiento de él—. Le diré que Kagome nunca volverá, que ya olvide el pozo de una vez y viva su vida. Creo que eso le hará estupendamente.

Sango soltó las ropas que tenía sobre sus manos, tirándolas con fuerza sobre la mesa. Kaede suspiró y revolvió con mayor rapidez el caldo, no tan sorprendida de las reacciones de los cansados padres. No sólo tenían sobre sus hombros a sus niñas, si no también que celaban por Inuyasha, ella misma, y la aldea en su totalidad.

—No me hables así. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Y lo que no sé —musitó, acercando su rostro, serio— es qué puedo hacer por él. ¿Crees que no intenté ocupar sus horas con otras cosas? ¿Con misiones en aldeas cercanas? ¿Qué pedí a ayuda incluso al mismísimo Sesshômaru?... No sólo es tu amigo.

—Lo sé —suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un segundo—. Lo sé.

—No sé qué más hacer por él.

—Podrían empezar por dejar estas jodidas charlas —rugió Inuyasha, entrando en el lugar con un empujón de la puerta, que terminó en un golpe sordo contra la pared de la cabaña. Sus desarrollados oídos escuchaban desde una buena distancia el sonido de sus voces, la carga de su conversación—. Kagome _sí_ va a volver. Es mi tarea estar atento a su llegada. No me estoy muriendo, así que ya dejen el drama, ¿quieren?

Miroku guardó silencio, mirando ceñudo al hanyô, entre que Sango bajaba la mirada y volvía a recoger las ropas de sus hijas. Kaede volvió a soltar un suspiro, ahora revolviendo más lentamente la comida, algo apenada por la entrada de su buen amigo.

—Sentimos preocuparnos por ti, y sobre todo que te enteres, Inuyasha.

—Se preocupan innecesariamente —berreó. Ingresó en su totalidad y dejó en el piso una gran canasta rebosante de hierbas. La frase "las envía Jinenji" estaba implícita, como siempre. El buen Jinenji procurando el bienestar de la aldea, preocupándose también por establecer contacto con el hanyô, como el resto de sus conocidos. Intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, siguió con el tema que lo perturbaba desde hacía unas horas—. ¿Desde cuándo las niñas hablan solas?

Sango soltó un muy sonoro quejido, mirando con inquietud a su esposo. Miroku peinó su desordenado cabello hacia atrás con una mano. Hacía ya una larga semana que escuchar los murmullos de sus hijas, pasada la medianoche, era un ritual ineludible. Y últimamente Sango parecía jurar por el mismo Kami-sama que las niñas charlaban con _alguien._

—Te dije que no eran imaginaciones mías.

—Lo sé —gruñó el monje, observándola con cansancio. Sango también tenía el largo cabello castaño desordenado, atado sin cuidado por una coleta que alguna vez Kagome le había regalado; bajo sus ojos, su piel se oscurecía un buen trecho; sus cejas casi juntas. Miroku apenas se detuvo a pensar cuándo ocurrió semejante cambio en ella—. Es normal que las niñas tengan algún amigo invisible.

—Imaginario —corrigió Inuyasha, recordando las palabras de la sacerdotisa—. Amigos imaginarios.

—Exacto —asintió el monje—. Imaginarios. Es lo más normal.

Sango gruñó algo en voz baja, ordenando las ropas con ánimo excesivo.

—No es normal que conversen con su _amigo imaginario_ hasta el amanecer, Miroku, déjame decirte que eso no es normal.

Miroku tomó aire, y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Inuyasha, que los observaba con el ceño fruncido, sin atreverse a intervenir. Finalmente, habló.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

—Nada.

* * *

_¿Quieres jugar un rato más?_

—_De acuerdo, ¿a qué jugamos ahora?_

_Juguemos a correr. Corremos lejos hasta donde no puedan vernos._

—_¿Y luego?_

_Luego puedo contarte más de mí._

_¿Quisieras saber más de mí?_

—_¡Sí!_

* * *

El silencio dentro de la habitación era absoluto, podían escuchar, sin esforzarse, el sonido de su respiración. Ninguno dormía. Como todas las noches, los murmullos, esa noche vacíos de risas, llegaban hasta ellos. No lograban decodificar las palabras. Miroku deseó tener uno de esos valiosos relojes, pero calculó que debía ser muy pasada la medianoche. Sango se abrazó un poco más, sin decidirse a ir hasta la habitación de las niñas y procurar que estuvieran bien.

El frío rodeaba la cama, como una neblina invisible que engulle el piso y drena felicidad.

La exterminadora finalmente se destapó y se incorporó del lecho. Miroku, que hasta entonces miraba el techo con el ceño fruncido, concentrado en los murmullos lejanos e ininteligibles, se apoyó en sus antebrazos para observarla caminar hacia la puerta.

—Sango —llamó, apenas en un susurro audible. La figura de su mujer se volvió a verlo, y los cabellos castaños danzaron siguiendo el movimiento de la cabeza. La luz de la luna, en su cuarto menguante, entraba por entre los pliegues de la cortina que tapaba la ventana de la habitación, iluminando sus rostros apenas un poco.

Ella asintió. No eran necesarias las palabras. Su nombre había sonado como una advertencia silenciosa. Con algún "guarda silencio todo lo que puedas". Miroku, como siempre, prefería observar y pensar.

Cuando salió de su habitación, el frío se alivió. En realidad, incluso las noches resultaban cálidas, durante esa época de verano. Su habitación estaba fría porque su relación con Miroku era helada, sólo por eso, pensó, con algo oprimiendo su estómago. El pasillo no era muy largo. Su habitación estaba al fondo; en el camino se encontraban dos más, una en donde guardaban sus armas, con acceso restringido para las pequeñas, _habitación prohibida_, y, a continuación, donde dormían sus hijas. Más allá, siguiendo el camino, finalmente estaba el recibidor y la cocina. Su cabaña debía de ser la más grande de la aldea; sonrió, con un orgullo extraño, casi ajeno.

El recibidor, al final del pasillo, se veía levemente iluminado por la luz lunar, que entraba con entera libertad por las ventanas sin cortinas. Pero el pasillo, en su totalidad, se encontraba a oscuras. A medida que daba pequeños y silenciosos pasos, las voces de sus hijas se escuchaban con mayor claridad, y el latir de su corazón, en vez de tranquilizarse, se aceleraba un tanto más.

—_Mei, llamemos a papá._

Sango frunció el ceño y se aproximó con cautela al marco de la puerta abierta; el tono de voz de Miu había sonado angustiado, casi suplicante. Sus niñas, ambas pequeñas aún, con los cabellos oscuros recortados por encima de sus hombros, estaban sentadas espalda contra espalda, mirándose los pies. Al borde de la cama donde estaban sentadas, había una pequeña muñeca _ichimatsu*_, desconocida a los ojos de la exterminadora.

—¿Niñas? —llamó, apoyando una mano sobre el marco de la puerta. Mei y Miu alzaron la vista y miraron hacia el lugar donde procedía la voz, con los rostros pálidos y la mirada asustada—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—No podemos dormir —se apuró a responder Mei, tomando la mano de su hermana rápidamente. Sango no alivió la fuerza en el entrecejo y dirigió otra vista rápida a la muñeca, el rostro regordete y extremadamente pálido, la boca pequeña y roja, mostrando una sonrisa comedida. El cabello negro le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros… sus ojos… ¿Desde cuándo tenían esa muñeca?

—_Naoko_ no quiere dejarnos dormir —agregó la hermana mayor, soltando el agarre de su gemela, que pasó a verla con los ojos abiertos—. ¿Cierto?

—_Naoko_ está tranquila, Miu —refunfuñó la otra, con el ceño fruncido igual al de su hermana.

—¿_Naoko_, eh? —comentó Sango, con voz tranquila. Volvió la vista a la pacífica muñeca, al borde de la cama y, apenas se fijó en sus ojos, corrió la vista a sus hijas—. Vengan, niñas, vayamos con papá.

Miu se apresuró a bajar de la cama, e instó a Mei a hacer lo mismo. La jovencita echó una mirada a su muñeca antes de correr a tomar la mano de su madre con cautela.

—_Quiere venir_ —murmuró, mirando a la exterminadora con los ojos castaños brillantes.

—Dormirá bien en tu habitación. Anda, acomódala en tu cama.

Miu negó con la cabeza, mirando a su hermana, pero Mei al final se acercó a _Naoko_ y la tomó en brazos. La muñeca no era pesada en lo absoluto, era particularmente liviana, pero grande al lado del cuerpo pequeño y delgado de la niña. Con cautela, la acercó a su cama, a la izquierda, y la acostó ahí, tapándola con la sábana, con delicadeza.

—Lo siento —le habló, acariciando el rostro—, pero hoy iremos con papá y mamá, y debes dormir aquí. Pero mañana podremos seguir jugando.

Miu apretó con más fuerza la mano de su madre, tensándose como si escuchara algo que ella no podía, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los sentidos de la exterminadora. Sango bajó la mirada para observarla, y notó que su hija no sacaba la vista de encima a su gemela. Mei le dio un beso a la muñeca en la frente y corrió de vuelta junto a la taijiya.

—¿No vas a despedirte? —le preguntó a la mayor de las hermanas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vengan, niñas! —exclamó Miroku, desde su habitación. Mei y Miu soltaron a su madre y corrieron hasta el fondo del pasillo. Pero no soltaron ni una sola risa.

Sango volvió la vista a la habitación de las pequeñas. La muñeca miraba el techo con sus grandes ojos rasgados, inquietantemente inmóvil.

* * *

_Era mala._

_Muy mala._

* * *

—¿Por qué no juegas con Mei? —preguntó, agachándose apenas para acercar su rostro al de la pequeña. Sintió a su espalda quejándose un poco, pero ignoró eso con una mueca de molestia que duró poco en su cara curtida de arrugas.

Miu arrugó el entrecejo y siguió sacando gramilla del suelo con las manos, tirándola a un costado luego. Observó de reojo a su hermana unos cuantos metros más allá, sentada frente a _Naoko_, aparentemente conversando con ella. _Reía_.

El sol pegaba con fuerza sobre su pequeña espalda y los cabellos de su flequillo comenzaban a pegarse en su blanca frente por la transpiración. Kaede, así mismo, empezaba a sentir el calor acumularse en su espalda y nuca, y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían desde su frente, siguiendo camino hasta su parche, como solía suceder en esas épocas. Ese verano llegaba a ellos con inusitada fuerza.

—No me gusta jugar con _Naoko_ —soltó, levantando la mirada amarronada. La anciana Kaede la observó con su único ojo—. Algunas veces la oigo contar cosas _feas_.

—¿De veras? —preguntó, mostrando cara asombrada. Enderezó la espalda y miró a lo lejos a la pequeña gemela, con su simple kimono rosa resplandeciendo entre el verde del pasto. Estiró la mano a Miu, que la tomó y se ayudó a levantarse con la fuerza de la anciana—. Ven, tengo que preparar unas medicinas, ¿quieres ayudarme?

—Sí —murmuró, todavía molesta. Se limpió la falda del kimono con su manito libre—. Pero no le pidas ayuda a Mei, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

* * *

_Y le gustaba jugar con cosas peligrosas._

_Jugar era su cosa favorita para hacer._

* * *

—Ya no quiero que esté aquí.

Miu se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada. A pesar de tener el ceño fruncido y la boca fuertemente cerrada, parecía sumamente nerviosa.

Mei, en cambio, bufó, moviendo la cabeza a un costado, haciendo que sus mechones castaños se menearan graciosamente. Sostenía a _Naoko _con ambas manos, y la muñeca veía con sus ojos amarillos, increíblemente humanos, la postura de la niña frente suyo.

—¿Por qué no podemos jugar las tres como antes?

—_Eso, como antes._

Miu soltó un respingo, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y miró con los ojos abiertos a _Naoko_, que se dirigía directamente a ella.

—Ya no quiero jugar con ella —volvió a decir, mirando esta vez a su hermana—. Estás rara desde que vino a jugar con nosotras.

La menor de las hermanas juntó las cejas, y sus ojos marrones refulgieron cuando observaron a su gemela. _Naoko_ parecía sonreír.

Inuyasha veía la escena desde lejos, cargando sobre su espalda unas cuantas bolsas llenas de regalos y premios del exorcismo realizado por Miroku, que ahora conversaba con un aldeano que ofrecía su ayuda. Las niñas parecían concentradas en su conversación, y, como siempre, la muñeca estaba en el medio de ellas. Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Sinceramente, no cabía en sí que dos niñas tuvieran tantos problemas por un juguete.

Enfocó la vista un poco más en la tal _Naoko_, intentando captar algo extraño. No. Sólo llegaban hasta él las energías de las gemelas, increíblemente poderosas para su corta edad. Sonrío apenas. Hijas de un monje; sus poderes, incluso no desarrollados, no podían ser nulos.

—¿Qué ves, Inuyasha? —habló Miroku, sacándole una bolsa de encima, mientras que el aldeano le sacaba otra—. ¿De qué hablan las niñas?

La oreja canina se movió un poco, intentando orientarse a la conversación. Arrugó un poco la nariz y acomodó la bolsa sobre su hombro, haciendo apenas algo de fuerza.

—Parece que ahora habla la muñeca —respondió, lacónico, con un deje de gracia en la voz—. Sólo se están viendo entre ellas.

Miroku frunció el ceño, mirando a sus hijas. Mei le dio la espalda a su hermana y comenzó a caminar lejos, llevando la muñeca consigo. La otra niña se quedó en su lugar, observando cómo se alejaba.

—¿Vamos? Muero de hambre —gruñó el hanyô. Miroku asintió.

* * *

—_Miu cree que deberíamos dejar de ser amigas._

_Miu se entromete mucho en lo que no le importa._

_¿Tú quieres dejar de ser mi amiga?_

—…_No._

_Qué bien. Tengo muchos juegos pensados para jugar juntas._

* * *

Sango se acercó a su hija, parándose a su lado. Observaba a lo lejos a Miu, que jugaba con otros niños, visibilemente divertida. Ella, enfurruñada, tomaba las manos de su muñeca, sentada justo enfrente.

—Hola —saludó la exterminadora, sentándose junto a Mei. La nena levantó la vista y le sonrió. Sango miró quedamente al juguete y luego pasó la vista otra vez a su hija—. ¿Dónde la conseguiste, eh?

Mei pareció pensárselo apenas un segundo, mientras miraba los ojos oscuros frente a ella.

—Me la regalaron una de las chicas que visitaron la aldea la otra vez —aseguró. La imagen del grupo de viajeros, con niñas pequeñas a su cargo, volvió a la mente de la exterminadora de inmediato. Buena gente con buenas intenciones y, por supuesto, concordaba con el tiempo que se vio a las gemelas con la muñeca nueva—. Les convidé algo de beber y me agradecieron con _Naoko._

La mirada de Sango se endulzó; su ser se llenó por completo de algún sentimiento que bien podría ser una mezcla de orgullo y amor.

—Eso está muy bien —le sonrió. Le acarició el cabello con cariño, sin preocuparse por la presencia de la muñeca—. Eres muy buena anfitriona.

Mei le sonrió, mostrando los pequeños dientes blancos, y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con sus bracitos de niña.

* * *

_Me daba miedo mirar. _

—_¿Por qué?_

_Reía. Y su risa se escuchaba por sobre los gritos._

_Mamá dijo que iba a morir rápido. Pero no fue así._

_El humo corría hasta el cielo…_

* * *

Inuyasha vio, desde lo alto del árbol donde se encontraba, el kimono verde que portaba Miu la mayor parte del tiempo. Visualizó su cabecita llena de cabellos castaños y lacios con facilidad; para él, observar a las gemelas en su tiempo libre era casi un reflejo adoptado. Sin embargo, normalmente el kimono verde iba acompañado de uno rosa, y no vio a Mei por ningún lado en ese momento.

Miu se acercó a un grupo de niños que estaban por empezar a jugar a las escondidas, con la carita sonrojada. El calor parecía volverse cada vez más denso a medida que pasaban los días; presagiando tormentas. Inuyasha dio una mirada panorámica a la aldea, o aunque sea, a la parte de la aldea que su ubicación le permitía. La otra niña por la que velaba no se veía por ahí.

Frunciendo el ceño, pegó un salto de la rama donde se encontraba, dejando que sus pies descalzos chocaran contra el pasto crecido. Olfateó el aire alrededor, intentando encontrar el olor tan particular de la gemela, pero había tantos aromas en el aire que lograban confundirlo.

Se aseguró, mirando de reojo, de que Miu se encontrara bien con los niños, que estaban siendo vigilados por unas joviales aldeanas, y luego comenzó a correr, intercalando saltos, con la idea de rodear el pueblo.

No tardó mucho en cruzarse con Miroku conversando, con su habitual rostro serio, con Kaede y unos aldeanos; no mucho más allá, Sango entrenaba a los futuros soldados de la aldea en las artes de la exterminación de demonios, con calma y maestría. Estuvo a punto de detenerse a preguntarles donde mierda se encontraba su hija, pero le pareció propicio seguir avanzando.

No tuvo que avanzar más que unos cuantos metros para encontrarse con Mei finalmente. Frenó su marcha, con la respiración intacta, y se acercó a la niña a pasos lentos y firmes. El viento movió sus cabellos plateados con fiereza, llevando con él una gran oleada de aire caliente.

—¿Mei?

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a ella, la miró con una ceja en alto. La niña estaba recostada contra el tronco de un árbol, visiblemente dormida. Su rostro miraba hacia abajo y estaba descalza. Lo que hizo que soltara un bufido, fue la muñeca. Estaba sentada, orientada hacia la aldea, pero con la cabeza girada hacia la niña, observándola dormir.

—Jodida muñeca —gruñó, acercándose a Mei. La tomó en brazos con delicadeza, cuidando de que no despierte, y miró con el ceño fruncido al juguete.

Olfateó el aire, buscando algo anormal, pero no encontró nada. Además, su capacidad para detectar cualquier cosa sobrenatural estaba muy agudizada en esos tiempos, por lo que confiaba ciegamente en encontrar algo raro, si lo había. Sin embargo, la muñeca parecía ser solamente eso, una _muñeca_.

La miró con recelo, evaluándola, por primera vez, desde cerca. Su cara era redonda y sumamente blanca, con labios pequeños y rojos. Su kimono era elaborado, de tonalidades rojizas. Pero Inuyasha se detuvo en sus ojos, que a simple vista siempre le habían parecido marrones. A la sombra de las copas de los árboles, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, parecían de un amarillo sucio. No era raro eso, si no la forma en que los ojos y expresión de las cejas le daban la sensación de estar mirando a una persona, más que a un juguete.

—Jodida muñeca —repitió. Mei se removió entre sus brazos, inquieta, e Inuyasha decidió que era tiempo de volver a la aldea.

Olvidó a la muñeca detrás.

* * *

_Me molestó mucho que me dejaras atrás._

—_No fue mi intención._

_No… lo sé. Creo que no le caigo bien a ese medio demonio._

_Creo que no le caigo bien a nadie._

_Pero a ti sí, ¿cierto?_

—_Sí._

* * *

Miu se acomodó mejor en su cama, intentando que todos sus movimientos pasaran desapercibidos. A pesar de que la noche era cálida, estaba tapada hasta el mentón.

—¿En serio? —murmuró Mei, con voz emocionada—. ¿Tuviste miedo?

Miu se llevó las manos a las orejas otra vez. No quería oírla. Odiaba su estúpida voz. La voz de niña chillona resonaba en sus oídos cada vez que la recordaba siquiera, y no podía olvidar su rostro redondo y pálido aunque lo intentara una y mil veces.

—_Sí, mucho. Pero soy fuerte, como tú._

—Sí, como yo, no como Miu —aseguró en un susurro, mirando a la cama de al lado—. ¿Está dormida?

Miu tuvo ganas de gritar "¡No, claro que no, tonta! ¡Te estoy escuchando!", pero se mantuvo en silencio, aún tapada con su sábana blanca, intentando de a ratos contener la respiración.

—_No. Nos está oyendo a escondidas otra vez._

—Esta celosa de nosotras —rió. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, dibujando sombras en el suelo e iluminando levemente su cara. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras, extrañas para una nena de su edad. La muñeca estaba sentada a su lado, mirándola con brillantes ojos amarillos.

Miu cerró los ojos y una lágrima escapó por su mejilla. _Tenía miedo otra vez._

* * *

_Me encontré con muchos niños esa noche._

_Ella quería jugar un rato. Yo no quería, pero me convenció._

_¿Puedo contarte más?_

* * *

—Una aldeana encontró a Mei durmiendo en un cobertizo —comentó Sango, mientras condicionaba a _Hiraikotsu_ con manos habilidosas—. ¿Sabes quién estaba con ella?

—_Naoko_, supongo —respondió Miroku, mirando su viejo báculo—. ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por una muñeca? Le he hecho algunos exámenes y nada resultó de eso.

—¿Quieres decir que está limpia? —exclamó ella, más alarmada que tranquila. Dejó el labor sobre su arma un momento para mirar completamente a su esposo, con atención desgarradora.

La tensión entre ellos apenas había disminuido; sin embargo, ahora eran capaces de hablarse sin sentir la imperiosa necesidad de insultarse. Era aún difícil dormir en las noches, incluso si los murmullos de las gemelas no llegaban hasta ellos, por eso aún portaban pequeñas ojeras bajo los ojos que los hacía lucir cansados todo el tiempo.

—Eso me temo —volvió a hablar él. Dirigió su mirada azul a la exterminadora.

—Sabes que Inuyasha la dejó atrás cuando recogió a Mei hace dos días —soltó de pronto, otra vez alterada—. Y volvió a aparecer en su habitación.

—Y Miu terminó durmiendo con nosotros —finalizó la frase, otra vez el tono de su voz lucía fastidiado—. Lo sé. Pero no dejan de ser miedos de niños. Probablemente Mei recogió la muñeca luego.

Sango bufó, volviendo con hastío a su trabajo sobre _Hiraikotsu_. Era incluso mejor no intentar charlar con él sobre el tema.

* * *

—_Tengo sueño, quiero dormir._

_Juguemos un rato más._

—_Pero tengo sueño…_

_Quiero mostrarte algo. Te prometo que luego podrás dormir._

—_¿Segura?_

_Claro. Sígueme._

* * *

Miroku observó seriamente a su esposa durante un segundo. Luego, se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Sango tamborileó sobre la mesa, inquieta. Miu jugaba con Shippô afuera, que le mostraba alguno de sus nuevos trucos. Mei estaba fuera también, con su muñeca, de la cual seguía sin separarse.

—Entonces la encontró donde Jinenji —repitió, aún con gesto concentrado—. ¿En el campo de Jinenji?

—La encontraron mientras jugaban, la última vez que fueron con Inuyasha —respondió, mirando por la ventana. El cabello castaño lo llevaba suelto y a Miroku le pareció sumamente encantador esa mañana, como en días de antaño donde aún se sentía vivo y enamorado de la vida—. Miu la vio primero, Mei la recogió.

_Supongo que por eso el vínculo._

El pensamiento bien podría haber sido compartido.

Miroku soltó un "Mmh", muy parecido al de Inuyasha, otros de esos gestos random que dejaban ver con claridad que había pasado mucho tiempo junto al hanyô, así como a veces el contenido de sus charlas demostraban que había conversado demasiado con Kagome. La luz del sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana, con intenciones lejanas de calcinarlo todo. A lo lejos se observaba a Kaede en su caballo, con el carcaj y el arco al hombro, seguida de dos aldeanos de cerca.

—No creo que la muñeca tenga nada malo —sentenció finalmente, luego de dos minutos de silencio ininterrumpido. Sango asintió—. Aunque es raro que Mei nos haya mentido.

—Pienso igual —afirmó, llevándose un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja—. Le he hecho varias pruebas a la maldita muñeca, pero no encuentro nada fuera de lo normal —siguió. Pasó a fijar sus ojos en los azules de Miroku—. Pero no puedo sacarme la sensación de que algo está mal. Mei nunca nos mintió.

El monje estiró la mano hasta tomar la de su esposa y le sonrió. Sango se sorprendió de lo cálido que resultaba la mano de él sobre la suya. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía su piel, que incluso esa leve caricia que seguro iba a quedar en la nada, le resultaba abrasadora. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo avergonzada que se sentiría su portadora, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave rosa.

—Todo está bien —le aseguró, su sonrisa volvió a iluminar la cabaña como cuando lo hacía los días de la construcción de la misma, los días de celebración venideros y muchas, muchas noches ardorosas—. Las niñas están bien. Y nosotros también.

Sango esbozó una sonrisa tímida. A lo mejor las niñas sí estaban bien.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

* * *

_¿No te molesta que se comporte así? _

—_Sí. Creo que la odio. ¡No volveré a hablarle!_

_Se me ocurre algo mejor... para que te respete._

—_¿Respete?..._

_Es la mayor, pero no es mejor que tú por eso. ¡Eres la más fuerte de las dos, Mei!_

—_...¿Lo soy?_

_¡Claro! Y eres valiente también. Mucho más valiente que ella._

—_Sí, Miu siempre fue una cobarde. _

…

—_Oye, ¿y qué tenías pensado?_

* * *

—¿Por qué no la tiran a la mierda? —propuso, mirando ceñudo a Miroku. No era la primera vez que proponía algo similar cada vez que escuchaba los comentarios intranquilos de Sango, o percibía la mirada atormentada del monje dirigiéndose hacia sus hijas. Kaede estaba ya completamente recuperada de su brazo herido y andaba ahora curando las rodillas de un niño que se había caído mientras jugaba; ella, como siempre, estaba atenta.

—¿Y les digo que quiso dar un paseo? —respondió, mirando a lo lejos a Mei, sentada junto a su muñeca—. Le pusieron nombre, ¿ya sabías?

—Un nombre de _mierda_.

El monje soltó una risa, lejanamente serena.

—Sango no puede conciliar el sueño, a mi igual me cuesta.

Inuyasha soltó algo parecido a "se nota, nomás con mirarte a la cara". Kaede despidió al niño, que le dejó un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, persiguiendo al resto de los chicos. Se incorporó, sintiendo otra vez esas punzadas en la adolorida espalda, pero manteniendo el porte todo el tiempo. Circulaba una brisa cálida que hacía bailar a cualquier cabello suelto, incluidos los suyos, canos, atados con la antigua cinta de su fallecida hermana.

—Pero la muñeca no tiene energía maligna —advirtió de pronto, con su voz rasposa resonando con claridad—. No parece tener nada raro en lo absoluto.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Inuyasha. Sin embargo, no parecían realmente contentos con eso. Incluso parecía que deseaban fervientemente que la muñeca desprendiera alguna energía maligna, cualquier cosa que les permitiera destruirla sin rechistar. Entre tanto, _algo_ parecía detenerlos.

—Sango está muy susceptible —comentó el monje, negando con la cabeza. La exterminadora se encontraba con Kohaku en ese momento, quien había venido de visita a la aldea junto con Kirara—. Está preocupada, y es todo producto de la imaginación de Mei y Miu. No hay nada raro en todo esto.

Guardaron silencio un momento, con las diferentes miradas clavadas en las niñas, una jugando con su muñeca, otra alejada con los demás críos de la aldea.

—Algunos demonios saben ocultar sus energías —soltó Inuyasha de pronto, mirando en particular a la menor de las hermanas—. No pierdes nada prendiéndola fuego.

Desde lejos, los ojos marrones de _Naoko_ parecieron dirigirse directamente a los dorados de Inuyasha, que soltó un respingo antes de correr la mirada. O eso le pareció. Seguramente no era más que el brillo del sol sobre el pálido rostro, riéndose internamente de la gracia de su perturbación.

—¿Sabes? Deberías tirar esa muñeca a la mierda —aseguró, al tiempo que pegaba un salto, alejándose.

Miroku observó la mancha roja frenarse junto a Mei, y vio a su amigo alzarla en brazos con suma facilidad. La pequeña pareció aferrarse a la espalda de su _tío_, y pronto se alejó sobre Inuyasha, que volvió a ser una mancha roja mientras corría velozmente por la aldea, hacia los árboles del bosque circundante.

El monje clavó los ojos en la lejana muñeca.

A lo mejor si seguía el consejo de Inuyasha, podría volver a dormir.

_Era sólo un poco de fuego, después de todo._

* * *

—_Mamá dice que no debo jugar con cosas peligrosas._

_No me digas… seguro Miu hace caso a eso. _

_Pero Miu es aburrida._

—… _Sí, es aburrida._

* * *

—Tiene ojeras, se ve más pálida —siguió ella, entre que la observaba dormir con marcado gesto trastornado—. ¿Estará enferma?

—Hablaré con Kaede luego, seguro tenga alguna idea de qué puede ser —masculló—. Las enfermedades son comunes en estas épocas de calor, hay demasiados insectos.

Miroku levantó en brazos a Mei, que aún dormía. La muñeca resbaló de su mano y cayó de cara al suelo. El monje la miró de reojo antes de levantarla con su mano libre. Sango no dejaba de mirar a la niña, inquieta.

—¿Y Miu?

—Con Inuyasha —respondió ella. Se acercó a su esposo y posó una mano en la espalda de Mei. _Naoko _colgaba inerte desde la mano de Miroku, con los cabellos negros oscilando levemente, los ojos marrones mirando las manchas del suelo.

* * *

—_Creo que deberíamos hacerlo hoy._

_Me parece bien. Es una buena noche._

* * *

—Miu, despierta —pidió, zarandeando su brazo con fuerza. _Naoko_ las miraba desde su cama con expresión pacífica, desconcertarte—. Despierta.

—¿Qué quieres? —murmuró, molesta. Corrió el brazo para que dejara de tironearla y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, que todavía no veían del todo bien—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

Miu frunció el ceño, mirándola desconfiada. Hizo el amague de incorporarse, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

—Creí que estabas enojada conmigo.

Su hermana le sonrió. Sus ojos castaños parecían de tonalidad gris, un color forastero entre ellas que hizo estremecerse a la más grande. El rostro se le vio iluminado durante un momento, por alguna luz pasajera que entró por la ventana. La oscuridad era casi total.

—No seas tonta, no estoy enojada —aseguró. Algo parecía susurrarle las cosas exactas que decir, y su voz salía tranquila, sin problemas, con el tono equilibrado. Estuvo segura de que era la voz de _Naoko_, para que las cosas salieran bien esa noche. Así ella ganaba de una vez y Miu dejaba de comportarse como una imbécil—. Quiero mostrarte algo que encontré.

Miu se incorporó en la cama, y se restregó un ojo, intentando despertarse del todo. Enfocó a la muñeca de su hermana mirándolas y volvió a enfurruñarse, con un frío extraño recorriendo su espalda.

—¿Tiene que ver con esa... maldita? —preguntó, mirando a su hermana seriamente. La maldición salió casi en un susurro. Normalmente no usaba ese vocabulario, aunque era fácil aprenderlo de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, le salía naturalmente cuando se trataba de la muñeca. Mei se hizo la desentendida, aún risueña, como entre sueños. Miró hacia su cama, donde se dirigía la mirada de su gemela en ese momento.

Algo pareció resquebrajarse en su interior. _Había llegado._

—¿Con _Naoko_? —contestó, sin dejar de sonreír. Se acercó a la muñeca y la empujó, haciéndola caer de la cama. Miu soltó un gritito sofocado por sus manitas temblorosas, mirando a su hermana con sorpresa—. A ella no le interesa ver esto. Por eso nos peleamos.

Las palabras correctas no dejaban de salir de su boca, una y otra vez. Parecía casi magia.

Miu sonrió, contenta. Se bajó de la cama, alcanzando el piso con sus pies descalzos. Una brisa cálida entró por la ventana.

—¿Qué quieres mostrarme?

Mei le tomó la mano, y su hermana la apretó con plena confianza.

—_Sígueme_.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, con la respiración agitada. A su lado, el cuerpo de Sango reposaba tranquilo. Se sentó con cautela en la cama, llevándose una mano a la cara sudorosa. Observó por la ventana; la oscuridad de la noche era absoluta. Inuyasha dormía en la cabaña de Kaede las noches como esa.

Sango se giró. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana provenía de las antorchas encendidas de los aldeanos que estaban encargados de vigilar la aldea las noches de luna nueva, caminando por los circuitos determinados por él. La cantidad de demonios que venían a atacar el pueblo durante esos días era alta a pesar de que Naraku ya no existía en ese mundo; por suerte, durante la noche no molestaban tanto, aunque las precauciones no estaban de más.

El rostro de la exterminadora indicaba que estaba despierta casi el mismo tiempo que él.

El silencio era absoluto, algo que hizo estremecer su cuerpo. Miró alrededor de nuevo, buscando algo que no pudo encontrar. De repente, lo comprendió.

—¿Las escuchas? —murmuró, con su voz ronca. Sango sonrió de un modo que le resultó escalofriante.

—No.

Miroku tragó duro. Eso era. _No se las oía esa noche._

Por primera vez en algún tiempo estaba contento de sentir el contacto de Sango a su lado. Los murmullos de Mei y Miu no se escuchaban esa noche, y algo dentro de él se removió inquieto, como queriendo despertar. Había en el aire un _algo_ pesado, como una fuerza de gravedad más fuerte, que aplastaba sus pechos, dificultando la respiración.

Él, monje budista desde que tenía algo de memoria, conocía la sensación muy bien. Eso sin duda era efecto de algún espíritu maligno. Pero la sensación resultaba tan opresiva que le daba a pensar que el espíritu debía tener ya algún poder.

O no. No, tal vez era solo el vacío absoluto que sentía en cada rincón de la habitación.

—Las niñas no están —murmuró Sango de repente, sentándose en la cama también, lentamente. Con una parsimonia anónima, impropia. Miró la puerta de su habitación, abierta, dando lugar a que la oscuridad del pasillo llenara sus pupilas—, _¿cierto?_

Y había tanto pánico en su voz, que Miroku sintió una ansiedad indescriptible.

Era vacío. _Vacío total en toda su casa._

Se incorporaron de la cama, con una calma inaudita, salida de algún lugar desconocido de su ser. A lo mejor era solamente esa presión la que los mantenía calmos, esa presión sobre sus pechos. Algo apretando la boca del estómago, era eso mismo que causaba las náuseas de Sango en ese momento.

Fue Miroku el que primero llegó a la habitación desierta de las gemelas. Sango estuvo detrás de él a los pocos segundos.

Había solo una _silueta_ sobre la cama.

La luz de una antorcha, portada por algún exhausto aldeano en su ronda interminable, iluminó como un relámpago la habitación._ Naoko_ estaba sentada en la cama de Mei, de espaldas a ellos, mirando hacia la ventana. Aunque ninguno pudo ver su rostro, ambos supieron que la muñeca sonreía, y sus ojos brillaban de un color ocre viejo.

* * *

—¿Adónde vamos? —murmuró. El aldeano que portaba la antorcha se giró, intentando alumbrar con el fuego la oscuridad entre las casas. Mei urgió a su hermana que guardara silencio mientras esperaba atenta a que el hombre siguiera su recorrido. Tiró de la mano de su hermana, que la siguió de mala gana.

—_Tengo_ que mostrarte esto.

Miu resopló.

Sus pasos eran imperceptibles, parecían livianas como plumas. La noche era cerrada y asquerosamente húmeda, de un calor agobiante, que hacía que jadearan si corrían demasiado, que desearan liberar su garganta de esa sequedad horrible. El cielo amenazaba tormenta.

A Mei se le escapó una sonrisa al caminar junto a la cabaña de Kaede, donde la anciana e Inuyasha dormían, él con sus cabellos negros y sin orejas sobre su cabeza. Sin garras, sin su buen olfato, sin su lograda velocidad.

_Era una buena noche._

—¿Vamos al bosque? —soltó a su gemela, de repente alarmada. Pasaron la entrada de la aldea, esquivando con habilidad a los guardias que recorrían el pueblo en enrevesados circuitos. Su hermana soltó una risita, algo como "Pues, claro" y le dedicó una sonrisa. Miu la frenó cuando pasaron la primera línea de árboles, ya realmente inquieta—. Es luna nueva, Mei. No podemos adentrarnos en el bosque hoy.

La aludida se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Miu la miró con el ceño fruncido, como amenazando con algo invisible. Estaban entre dos árboles altos y frondosos. No tan lejos, se veía con claridad la entrada de la aldea, iluminada por las distintas antorchas, alejadas entre sí distancias estratégicas.

—No seas _miedosa_ —resopló luego de algunos segundos en silencio, despreocupada. Su hermana frunció el ceño más fuerte y además se cruzó de brazos—. Es sólo un momento, tengo que mostrarte algo importante.

—Podría haber algún demonio —prorrumpió, algo más insegura que antes.

—Sólo un ratito, Miu —volvió a pedir su hermana. El tono de su voz la convenció de inmediato. Sonaba cómplice, como antaño, cuando todavía se sentía segura con ella y _Naoko_ no rondaba sus vidas. Sus ojos marrones, iguales a los suyos, resplandecieron. La noche empezaba a iluminarse por relámpagos aislados—. ¿Por favor?

Miu suspiró. Estiró su mano. Mei la tomó con libertad, una confidencia lejana las envolvió. La mayor se arrepintió al momento de sentir su tacto.

_Alguien estaba muy feliz con esa decisión._

* * *

_¿Qué tenemos que hacer?_

Las palabras no salían de su boca, a pesar de que lo había pensado reiteradas veces, y se obligaba a intentar decirlo en voz alta una, y otra, y otra vez. Estaba aún de pie detrás de Miroku, observando con los ojos cansados a la muñeca, que miraba tranquila por la ventana, con sosiego insólito. Miroku sostenía el marco de la puerta con la mano. Tenía los nudillos blancos.

_¿Qué tenemos que hacer?_

¿El corazón palpitaba muy fuerte contra sus costillas, o acaso alguien la estaba golpeando?

El cabello negro de Miroku estaba muy despeinado, pegado a un costado de la cabeza. El aire era pesado. Hacía calor; tenía la remera pegada a sus pechos levemente transpirados.

Él se giró lentamente, mirándola con la mirada vacía, sin expresión, como un _muerto_.

—Las niñas no están —comentó, como si fuera una tonta noticia, algo común y nada preocupante.

Sango lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Qué tenemos que hacer?_¸ volvió a preguntarse. Suéltalo. _Miroku, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?_

¿Por qué se sentía tan estúpida? ¿Tan vaga, difusa? Sus pies descalzos pisaban el suelo, extrañamente frío en todo ese calor asfixiante, pero no era capaz de sentirse en ese lugar, ni en ningún otro. Su mente, su ser, parecía flotar en algún lugar lejano, ajeno a las tormentosas ideas que acaparaban su mente, las ideas que se asociaban a sus hijas y la hacía temblar. Su cuerpo parecía vibrar imperceptiblemente por completo, marcado por el pasar de los segundos, siguiendo un ritmo estúpido y vano, que nada tenía que ver en ese asunto.

Por la ventana se vio un relámpago cruzar el cielo, figura que desapareció rápidamente, pero lugar en donde sus ojos se quedaron largo rato mirando.

Pareció _eterno_.

—Las niñas no están —repitió, con voz ronca. Sus ojos recobraron el brillo, y se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta. El rosario budista que durante un largo tiempo lo había acompañado, y que debería estar colgado del clavo en la puerta de sus hijas, no estaba allí—. Sango.

_¿Qué tenemos que hacer?_

La luz de una antorcha refulgió, reflejada en los ojos de ella.

* * *

Se habían adentrado mucho en el bosque. Miu miró con desconfianza el lugar, un pequeño claro. Lo único visible, una deteriorada y diminuta cabaña al lado de un árbol. Apenas parecía un depósito, un pequeño puesto de reparo en medio de aquel lugar. Le faltaba un gran pedazo de pared, además del techo, cuyos restos cubrían parte del suelo marchito.

Mei parecía extasiada, rebosante de una energía indiscreta que desentonaba inmensamente con la indiferente mirada de su hermana, cuyo brío parecía agotarse bajo el brusco acaloramiento que buscaba estrellarse sobre su cabeza, aplastándola, con el objetivo de derribarla al piso.

Los relámpagos habían empezado a ser más asiduos, iluminando sus rostros con mayor regularidad, pero el calor no se había visto reducido ni un ápice. Por la marcha, las hermanas tenían los flequillos pegados a la frente.

—¿Qué te parece? —sonrió, mostrando los dientes blancos, un hueco entre ellos. Miu miró de nuevo el lugar, buscando algo en especial.

—¿El qué?

Mei soltó una risa casi histérica, que hizo ponerse firme a Miu, mirándola algo alarmada.

—_Acércate_, tonta, así nunca podrás verlo —le aseguró, apuntando con su dedo índice el estropeado refugio. Miu miró hacia allí y arrugó la nariz, gesto favorito de su tío.

—¿En serio?

Mei asintió, resuelta; cada gesto o posición que adoptara parecía conducir a lo mismo, transmitirle a su gemela las enormes ansias que invadían su ser. Era como un juego previo que la envolvía de manera violenta con unos deseos irrefrenables de reír y gritar.

La jovencita se encogió de hombros, una vez más indiferente a los pensamientos y sensaciones que recorrían de pies a cabeza al ser cerca suyo. Sus pies seguían descalzos. El pasto estaba apenas húmedo, con una textura agradable bajo sus pies. La brisa nocturna corría abrumadora, sin ayudar a aliviar su calor.

Su hermana la observaba con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro. En su mente se oían las palabras de _Naoko_, y, a pesar de que su presencia siempre fue asfixiante, ahora era como _una más_. Las imágenes apuraban por salir, pero _esperó_ el momento oportuno. Era como una más, incluso como si ya_ no fuera ella en lo absoluto._

Miu se encontró de pie delante de ese lugar derrumbado, mirando con dificultad las paredes llenas de hiedras, escalando, buscando devorársela en su totalidad. En el suelo no había más que restos de lo que fue el techo y la pared faltante, cubiertas de moho, insectos que escapaban a la proximidad de la humana.

—No veo nada, Mei —resopló, bastante fastidiada a esa altura de la noche.

La menor se acercó por atrás, en silencio, con sus pies igualmente descalzos caminando con soltura sobre la hierba que se marchitaba a su paso. Respondió, sin dejar de sonreír, y Miu soltó un respingo al oír en la voz de su hermana un dejo chirriante, como la voz de _Naoko_ hablando en off, en el fondo, como un eco desagradable. Más escalofríos le recorrieron la espina dorsal al sentir el aura, ver la sombra que se proyectó bajo la luz del relámpago que iluminó el cielo.

—_Ya_ _verás._

* * *

La pesadez en sus pies y su mente se difuminaron cuando volvió a tocar su báculo sagrado. Respiró hondo, intentando concentrarse, pensar las cosas con claridad a pesar de lo apremiante que resultaba actuar con rapidez. Sango estaba sentada en la sala, tomándose la cabeza, con las piernas desnudas y con una remera holgada cubriendo sus pechos y abdomen. Se acercó a ella, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Si bien él también estaba apenas vestido con un pantalón, llevaba con él el báculo y estaba listo para afrontar lo que_ seguía_. Sango asintió, sintiendo sus fuerzas recuperadas con el tacto de él. Antes de que se alejara a vestirse con algo más, Miroku rodeó su cuello con un rosario budista.

Se sintió como si estuviera bajo una roca, atascado y sin oportunidad de salir, con su cuerpo herido, el pecho oprimido, dificultando la respiración, sabiéndose destinado a una muerte lenta, dolorosa e inhumana. El percatarse de que todo había comenzado en su propia casa, que todo se dio bajo sus narices y él no pudo vislumbrar absolutamente nada, lo vaciaba de manera fanática e íntima.

El calor estaba cediendo bajo la llovizna que caía con fuerza fuera, apagando muchas de las antorchas. Miró con el ceño fruncido por la ventana, preguntándose cuál era la mejor forma de afrontar aquello, qué era lo primero que tenía que hacer, a quiénes tenía que recurrir y dónde debiera dirigirse. A pesar de atacar la muñeca, las energías dentro de su casa permanecían intactas. La presencia de la muñeca no significaba nada_ en ese momento._ Era _demasiado tarde_ para deshacerse de ella. El foco se encontraba en otro lado.

_En otra persona_, pensó, angustiado. El nudo en su garganta no se iría por un tiempo.

La muñeca no era más que un recipiente, un cascarón vacío e indestructible de cara redonda y labios rojos.

—Miroku —rugió, llegando ahora vestida y con _Hiraikotsu_ a cuestas, rescatado de su guarida en la _habitación prohibida_—. La puerta estaba abierta. Las niñas _entraron en la habitación. _

La sensación de pesadumbre cayó sobre él como un rayo.

—Falta el _Kukri_ * de mi padre —agregó, y sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas.

* * *

—_Naoko_ me contó muchas cosas interesantes.

Miu escuchaba con atención, con la respiración agitada. Le dolían las manos, atadas con fuerza detrás de su espalda; las ligaduras lastimaban sus muñecas. Tenía las rodillas sucias y sangraban, a causa de arrodillarse entre los escombros, cuyos rugosa superficie raspaba su piel, hiriéndola. Mei caminaba delante de ella, sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Ya no es divertido, _Mei_ —soltó, con ganas de llorar. Intentaba controlar su voz todo lo posible. Llamarla como Mei era casi un insulto. Era claro que no era su hermana la que jugaba así con ella. Sentía miedo, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo. La voz de _Naoko_ seguía siendo un eco detrás de las palabras de su hermana.

Las cosas estaban mal. Estaba lejos de casa, y nadie podría ayudarla.

Mei la había atado con suma facilidad luego de golpearla en la cabeza, demostrando una fuerza que nunca imaginó que tendría. Reía de repente, incluso a mitad de un silencio de sepulcro, algo que le daba incluso más miedo a Miu. Se mostraba _diferente_, con un deje demencial desconocido.

—Claro que lo es —soltó, volviéndose ante ella—. Déjame ahora mostrarte algunas cosas. _Naoko quiere hablar contigo. Mostrarte algunas cosas._

* * *

_El sol iluminaba toda la aldea, con los rayos perezosos golpeando rostros a diestro y siniestro. En el centro, las llamas crepitaban a los pies de la bruja. La muchedumbre rodeaba la hoguera, sin dejar de murmurar. La mujer, de cabellos negros, con las ropas deshechas, un pecho al descubierto, miraba con sus ojos ambarinos al público. El fuego estaba, todavía, bajo control._

—_Naoko, hoy es un buen día —le advirtió su madre. Tomó el hombro de la pequeña, mirando con los ojos centelleantes a la bruja. La furia le llenaba el alma, la sed de venganza corría por sus venas._

_Cuando el fuego comenzó a descontrolarse, llegando a los pies de la mujer y comenzando a quemarla, cubriendo su piel con negrura, comenzó a reír, de manera desquiciada, mirándolos con arrogancia, una desenvoltura que parecía no adecuarse al momento que estaba viviendo._

—_¡Pagarán por esto, lo pagarán con la sangre que más aman!_

_Los gritos de los aldeanos, ensordecedores, llenaban el lugar. Naoko cerró los ojos, apretó la muñeca ichimatsu, regalo de su fallecido padre, contra su pecho, con fuerza. Su madre gritaba junto al resto y apretó su hombro con más ímpetu._

—_¡Mira cómo muere! —le ordenó, zarandeándola—. ¡Mira cómo arde!_

_La risa de la bruja, entre el crepitar de las llamas que consumían sus ropas y piel, no menguaba. El cabello negro parecía cobrar vida ante el fuerte viento que se elevó, indomable. Naoko, llena de temor, miró el humo subir hasta el cielo en una danza frenética, colérica. Subiendo, haciendo caso omiso del viento, siguiendo su rumbo directo al cielo._

_El olor de la carne quemada inundó sus fosas nasales, revolviéndole el estómago con una violencia que amenazaba con hacerla vomitar del asco, una sensación de repugnancia y miedo que parecía prometer jamás dejarla en paz, en todos los días y noches venideras. La muchedumbre gritaba, festejando la venganza de tantas muertes, del hambre del pueblo, de todas las maldiciones que caían sobre ellos, antes, ahora y después._

_Antes de morir, la bruja miró con furia al gentío mientras el dolor llenaba cada parte de su esencia, mientras su carne se descomponía con tortuosa ferocidad, ennegreciéndose con ella aún respirando, condenada a sufrir la transfiguración propia de la tierra presa de las garras despiadadas de las llamas. Su mirada se clavó en una pequeña niña que miraba con terror el humo llegar al cielo, un pequeño grano de inocencia en medio de aquella marea de odio fragoso, un destello de luz, de bondad, que apenas era distinguible por los ojos ámbares que ya comenzaban a derretirse. Su último esfuerzo se consumió en un suspiro, logrando que la pequeña le devolviera la mirada en el momento mismo de su muerte. Tenía los ojos marrones._

_Su alma se fue al infierno, sí, en un viaje sin retorno._

_Mas su venganza estaba pronta._

* * *

Miu sollozaba, presa de un extremo temor, sin poder dejar de observar a su hermana jugar con un pequeño cuchillo, sacado de entre sus ropas apenas segundos atrás. Parecía una promesa de inevitable tragedia, algo que ameritaba que corriera sangre.

—¿Quieres que te cuente más? —preguntó, sus ojos marrones parecían brillar de un color distinto.

—Mei…

* * *

_Los niños la siguieron, descalzos, en fila india. Los ojos de Naoko brillaban de tonalidad dorada. Sonreía, guiándolos hacia el bosque. Llevaba a su amada muñeca con ella, como un amuleto, como un testigo mudo._

_El pueblo estaba en silencio. La hoguera, apagada, descansaba en mitad del lugar, trayéndole recuerdos difusos de esa tarde. Los adultos dormían, tranquilos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, imaginándose a salvo de nuevas desgracias._

_Naoko rió, tomando la mano de la niña detrás de ella._

_Todos la seguían, trotando, cantando en susurros._

_La palidez del rostro de su muñeca brilló bajo la luz de la luna._

* * *

_Sacó el cuchillo, que pareció iluminarse de un brillo siniestro. Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante los gritos contenidos de los niños, a sus miradas asustadas. Sus bocas, cerradas a la fuerza por la mordaza, intentaban dejar escapar sonidos, alaridos que no resultaban más que en nuevas risas de ella. Sus manos, atadas a la espalda con ímpetu, de manera que algunas niñas ya sangraban. La mayoría lloraba._

_Naoko sonrió. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear una canción, señalando a un niño distinto cada vez entre que daba saltitos de acá para allá, siguiendo el ritmo del cántico infantil. Cuando su canción se terminó, abrió los ojos. Su dedo apuntaba a un pequeño de cabello negro, corto y despeinado. Lloraba. Su pantalón, en la entrepierna, estaba mojado._

_Naoko soltó otra risa, esta vez más descontrolada. Tomó al niño de un mechón de cabello, tirando de él hasta que cayó de rodillas ante ella. Su fuerza era descomunal a pesar de sus características físicas, de niña menuda menor de siete años._

_Obligó al chico a arrodillarse frente a ella, pero mirando a los otros chicos de frente, que habían comenzado a llorar. Las lágrimas terminaban su recorrido en la mordaza que los inhabilitaba de gritar; mordaza que los silenció sin que ellos pudieran darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, ligaduras que no pudieron prevenir ni evadir._

_Posó el cuchillo en el níveo cuello del chico, realizando un pequeño corte que comenzó a sangrar enseguida, manchando las blancas ropas del rojo vivo de la sangre. _

_Un ritual bajo la luz de la luna._

_Sus ojos, marrones, brillaron de una tonalidad amarillenta._

* * *

—¿Te imaginas que pasó luego, Miu? —le preguntó, con mirada curiosa, con una sonrisa macabra. Los relámpagos eran lo único que las iluminaban en el lúgubre espacio que ocupaban. Miu hipó. Sus fuerzas parecían acabarse finalmente. Llovía con fuerza desde hacía un tiempo, las hermanas estaban empapadas de pies a cabeza.

Los cabellos oscuros de Mei se pegaban a los costados de su cara, chorreando agua de las puntas. El cuchillo brilló cuando otro relámpago cruzó el cielo. El ruido del trueno fue ensordecedor.

* * *

_Sentía miedo._

_Recordaba la presencia dentro suyo, los movimientos, los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Recordaba estar de acuerdo en hacer cada una de esas incisiones; el filo del cuchillo cortar la carne, los gritos de ellos al sacarles la mordaza. El regocijarse de esos alaridos. Los llantos y los rostros llenos de pánico de sus amigos._

_Y ella estar de acuerdo, una y otra vez pensar que eso era lo que quería hacer._

_Recordaba el correr de la sangre. El pesado vaivén que hicieron los pedazos de piel al caer al piso, incluso el sonido al chocar finalmente con su ineludible destino. La risa demencial que salía del fondo de su garganta y la lastimaba, y le encantaba, porque eso había ido a hacer._

_Sentía en ese momento la pequeña pared de la cordura romperse y perderlo todo._

_Estaba parada de pie entre los cadáveres, mudos, mirándola con expresiones de terror y dolor, vacíos._

_Sentía la sangre caliente del último cuerpo mutilado, resbalando de sus manos al piso con tortuosa lentitud. Su ropa, manchada de líquido vital ajeno, combinaba con el rojo del pasto._

_Algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Con la voz rota y la mente perdida, gritaba._

_La muñeca la observaba sentada al lado de la primera víctima, que, con sus ojos sin brillos, abiertos, observaba de frente a una chica de la que podría haberse enamorado en años posteriores._

_Naoko lloró más fuerte, gritó más fuerte, y sintió a su garganta desgarrarse varias veces._

_Pero Naoko ya no era Naoko para entonces._

_Y si se desgarraba su garganta ya no importaba, porque no era más que una cáscara imperturbable. _

* * *

—_¿Te gustó mi historia? _—murmuró.

Había dejado de llover. Miu temblaba, castañeando los dientes. Las gotas de agua caían de distintos mechones de pelo. La ropa se pegaba a su pequeño cuerpo, helándola.

Mei sonreía. A pesar de que ahora la temperatura había bajado bastante a causa de la lluvia, no parecía inmutarse por eso en lo más mínimo. Tenía el rostro a centímetros de su hermana; resultaba como estar mirándose en un espejo desde muy cerca, y eso le causó gracia.

Le mostró su cuchillo de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír. Miu se percató de que era el _Kruki_ que su madre guardaba celosamente, con motivos religiosos, y algunos símbolos útiles contra demonios. Eran treinta centímetros de hoja afilada; la curva del cuchillo brillaba, peligrosa, cautivadora, justo enfrente de su nariz. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos.

—Creo que podremos divertirnos mucho con esto —le aseguró. Apoyó la punta del cuchillo en la mejilla de su gemela, apretando contra la piel. La sangre brotó rápidamente, cayendo en una línea hasta el mentón, mezclándose con una lágrima. Miu soltó un gemido, cerró los ojos. Mei sonrió aún más, divertida.

¿Cuántas cosas sería capaz de hacer con el filo de esa arma? El límite era sólo lo lejos que llegue su imaginación.

La voz de _Naoko_, dando vueltas en su cabeza, propuso sacarle la piel.

A Mei le pareció una idea fascinante.

* * *

Se escuchaban los gritos resonar en el bosque, llamándolas; mas no llegaban hasta ellas, sólo los que buscaban oían la desesperación en las voces. Inuyasha parecía no poder esperar con más ansias a que amaneciera. Los aldeanos que portaban antorchas fueron designados en grupos a avanzar dentro del bosque, con Sango, Miroku y Kaede liderando uno cada cual. Inuyasha seguía por su cuenta el grupo de Kaede, dispuesto a separarse si llegaba una corazonada o sentía _algo_.

Si hubiera sido capaz de usar sus poderes demoníacos, desde hacía rato hubiera encontrado a las gemelas, sobre todo porque el olor a sangre paseaba por el bosque como una ninfa risueña portadora de desgracias.

* * *

Miu gritó, pero su grito se perdió entre las hojas y malezas. Algunos animales corrieron lejos, espantados por el ruido. Otros, carroñeros, se acercaron, expectantes desde lo alto de los árboles. El olor a sangre circulaba alrededor, y gotas espesas caían hasta el suelo.

Mei, entretenida con el cuchillo, hacía dibujos sobre la piel de su hermana. Los cortes no eran muy profundos, pero la sangre brotaba de todos modos. Su gemela lloraba, gritaba a ratos y pedía por favor que se detuviera. Pero ella, entre risas, decidió que eso sería muy aburrido. Las palabras de _Naoko_ en su mente no ayudaban a que se interrumpiera, bajo ningún motivo.

—_Ahora podrías matarla._

La palabra sonó demasiado dura en su boca, seca, como algo incorrecto. Algo la inquietó. Sin embargo, la voz de _Naoko_ era seductora. "Podrías matarla" le hubiera sonado mal en otros tiempos, pero _Naoko_ parecía decir sólo cosas lógicas. Matarla no estaba tan mal.

—_Sacarle la piel._

Titubeó, con el cuchillo en alto, cerca del pecho de su hermana. Sacarle la piel, eso sí sonaba atractivo, pero seguía incomodándole algo, a pesar de lo natural que resultaban las propuestas de _Naoko_.

—_Llevársela a tus padres._

_Un hermoso recuerdo._

Miu no dudó. La vacilación en la mirada de Mei, el pequeño titubeo de su mano, la mirada perturbada. La mayor aprovechó el momento y se giró con brusquedad, impulsándose un tanto con las piernas. Mei reaccionó de manera violenta, fuera de sí, bajando el arma a buena velocidad. El cuchillo cortó la ligadura de la soga que ataba sus manos a la espalda del solo roce, cortando también parte de la palma de la mano; siguió camino y se enterró en la pierna de Miu, que soltó un grito desgarrador.

Si bien sus manos estaban libres, las sentía dormidas, las movía de manera torpe, y resultaban inútiles. Más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, mientras su hermana, soltando otra risa trastornada, apretaba aún más el cuchillo en su pierna y tiraba hacia ella, abriendo la piel y cortando el músculo. Apretó los dientes con todas las fuerzas de la que fue capaz, hasta sentir un embotamiento en su cabeza. Se sentía morir. La sangre salía a borbotones.

Mei rió más alto. Acercó el cuchillo chorreante de sangre a su boca y pasó la lengua por la hoja, saboreando el sabor metálico, con los ojos cerrados, maravillada con el sabor. Cuando los volvió a abrir, brillaban otra vez ambarinos. Su gemela soltó otro grito, medio ahogado por sus propias lágrimas y le propinó una patada con la pierna sana a la mano que sostenía el cuchillo de su madre.

—_¡Maldita! _—exclamó, mirando caer el cuchillo detrás suyo. Sonrió al volver la vista y observar a la jovencita arrastrándose con las manos, incapaz de apoyar siquiera la pierna. La sangre seguía corriendo, manchando el pasto en el camino.

La tierra aún se encontraba mojada por la lluvia, de modo que su pierna lastimada ahora también estaba llena de barro. Con la cara salpicada de sangre y tierra, los cabellos pegados al rostro, las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos y los dientes apretados, siguió avanzando con la fuerza de sus brazos a la mayor velocidad que le era posible.

Mei tomó el cuchillo y se incorporó. Se apoyó en la punta de sus pies y se meció de adelante hacia atrás, una y otra vez, observándola avanzar lentamente, con alguna canción resonando en el fondo de su mente. Oh, sí, eso era lo que quería hacer. _Quería jugar._

—¿Así que quieres jugar? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba muy divertida. Diferente de una forma perturbadora. Como si no estuviera hablando su hermana, como si hablara otra persona que ni siquiera era _Naoko_. Una voz madura, de mujer realmente cabreada—. _¡Me gustan los juegos!_

Miu sollozó otra vez y se preguntó cuánto faltaría para el amanecer, pensamientos vagos en su mente. Pensaba que, si eso que estaba pasando era morir, no quería hacerlo todavía. Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que morir significaba nunca volver a abrir los ojos, ni moverse, ni jugar. Que se iría al cielo con su mascota y sus abuelos, y que no podría acompañar a nadie de _los vivos_.

Estaba segura de no querer morir. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Tenía que estar con el tío Inuyasha, como su padre le había pedido, para que no esté solo y triste. Y tenía que seguir moviéndose, porque era necesario que corriera cuando su mamá la llamaba a cenar. Además, si no se podía mover, no podría jugar nunca más a las carreras con los chicos de la aldea, ni dejar que su _verdadera_ hermana le ganara. Y no quería morir si la causante era esa maldita usando el cuerpo de la pobre Mei. Tenía que hacerla reaccionar. ¿Sería capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo más? ¿Cuánto tardaría el tío Inuyasha en oler su sangre y correr hacia ella?

—Cerraré los ojos y contaré hasta cincuenta —sentenció, llevándose las manos a ambos ojos, con el cuchillo brillando en lo alto. Los relámpagos ya no adornaban el cielo. Comenzaba a clarear con tortuosa lentitud, luces lejanas ocultas tras las nubes oscuras—. ¡Prometo no mirar el rastro de sangre!

La mayor de las hermanas soltó otro gemido, asustada. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que temía que decidiera salir corriendo de su pecho. La pierna le dolía horrores, y los diversos cortes le dificultaban demasiado el avance. Comenzaba a sentirse demasiado mareada, pero no tenía tiempo para compadecerse de ella misma. Sacando fuerza de algún lugar desconocido, siguió avanzando, buscando con la mirada borrosa algún lugar lo suficientemente escondido como para poder permanecer con vida un tiempo más. Era el peor juego de las escondidas de su vida. Pero eso era, un juego. Supuso que podía vencer. Siempre había sido mejor jugadora que Mei. Esperaba que, en esencia, Mei siguiera siendo igual de mala encontrando personas.

Entre tanto, su hermana disfrutaba gritando por cuál número se encontraba, contando lentamente, dándole tiempo suficiente para esconderse bien.

_Después de todo, quería divertirse._

* * *

—Se internaron demasiado en el bosque —soltó Sango. Tenía los cabellos desordenados, algunos aún pegados a la espalda. Parecía desesperada al encontrarse sólo con otros grupos de exploración, una y otra vez. En su búsqueda no habían pasado la séptima línea de árboles, pensando que eso sería suficiente para encontrarlas.

Miroku soltó una maldición, impropio de él, y golpeó con fuerza el árbol más cercano. Inuyasha era el único que parecía conservar la calma, además de Kaede, que ya había ordenado a los distintos aldeanos avanzar más hacia el centro del bosque, encabezando la marcha.

—No pueden haber llegado _tan lejos_ —rugió Inuyasha—. ¿Acaso exorcisaste ya a la muñeca?

Miroku parecía fuera de sí. Sango hizo caso omiso a la charla, sabiendo en qué terminarían las palabras, y se adentró en el bosque, con _Hiraikotsu _lista para atacar si era necesario; el grupo que había estado bajo sus órdenes la siguió sin siquiera detenerse a considerarlo.

—¡No hay nada para exorcizar! —gritó, los cabellos negros se movían nerviosos ante los bruscos movimientos. Guardó silencio. Nada dentro suyo era paz en ese mismo momento.

Inuyasha miró el cielo encapotado y se preguntó si faltaría mucho más para recuperar sus habilidades.

—Sigamos.

* * *

—¡Sal, sal, sal, de donde quiera que estés! —canturreó, agachándose de cuando en cuando. Evitaba mirar el suelo, porque el rastro de sangre de la pierna herida sería una muy obvia pista de dónde podría encontrarse la jovencita, y a la verdadera Mei le gustaba jugar limpio, así que hizo caso a sus silenciosas órdenes. Giraba hábilmente el cuchillo en su mano, lo cambiaba a la otra, y otra vez volvía a la mano derecha.

Miu apretaba con fuerza la herida de la pierna, recordando las lecciones de Kaede. Intentaba concentrarse en pensamientos positivos, recordándose que debía ser fuerte y seguir viviendo porque había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer. La sangre manchaba sus manos de niña y eso la asustaba tanto como la voz desfigurada de Mei gritando por ella.

Estaba oculta en un hueco de un árbol grande y viejo, cuyas raíces se habían levantado por sobre la tierra, formando el lugar perfecto para su refugio, manteniéndola en las sombras, aún a pesar de la oscuridad general que brindaba el bosque a esas horas.

Mordió más fuerte, intentando contener el llanto, a medida que presionaba con más fuerza la herida.

—No me hagas empezar a cantar, _Miu_ —amenazó, sin dejar la sonrisa y el tono de cántico de la voz.

A lo lejos se escucharon algunos llamados de multitudes de personas. Mei se giró con sorpresa, intentando ubicar a qué distancia podrían encontrarse. En su hermana se encendió una mecha de esperanza que no tardó en incendiarle el alma. Las mejillas pálidas, el cansancio general, pareció reponerse un tanto. La sangre seguía manando, con menos fuerza, de la gran herida de la pierna, sin dejar que sus manos se enfríen un poco.

—_¡Mei! ¡Miu!_

—_¡¿Niñas?!_

Mei soltó un silbido agudo y sonrió a la nada. Miu intentó contener la respiración.

—Creo que vienen por nosotras —comentó. Miró la curva filosa del cuchillo manchado de sangre y lo movió de lado a lado intentando obtener un brillo cruel. Su figura pequeña y menuda, con los cabellos negros y corto rodeando su cara, esa forma infantil de estarse parada, contrastaba enormemente con la sonrisa despiadada que dibujaba su boca—. Se nos acaba el tiempo para jugar.

* * *

Casi corrían entre los árboles, intentando captar alguna presencia. Resultaba aterrador no encontrar rastro alguno de las jovencitas, ni siquiera alguna huella en el suelo, o simplemente la presencia, el aura, energía a las que sus padres estaban tan acostumbrados. Inuyasha agudizaba su olfato todo lo que podía, pero sus esfuerzos no eran más que humanos.

En el momento justo en que entraron al claro donde, apenas una hora atrás, Mei había golpeado a su hermana, y vieron el pequeño y desvencijado cuarto que algún tiempo atrás había sido un refugio digno, una oleada de aire cálido golpeó el rostro de Inuyasha.

Mientras sus fosas nasales se inundaban del conocido olor a sangre de la niña lastimada, su cabello negro cambiaba gradualmente a plateado y sus uñas crecían hasta conformar garras. Hizo crujir sus nudillos, cerrando y abriendo los puños repetidas veces. Apretó los dientes, y los colmillos sobresalieron por sobre su labio inferior, amenazantes. Las miradas se dirigieron directamente hacia él cuando se percataron del cambio de energía.

—Ya sé donde están. —La voz le salió ronca, algo desgarró su garganta.

Pegó un sólo salto; Miroku comenzó a correr apenas vio la dirección de la mancha roja. Los aldeanos, atontados, lo siguieron a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

* * *

Cumpliendo con el silencioso pedido de Mei, en el fondo de esa mente corrompida que estaba rozando, no miró directamente las manchas de sangre del suelo. Aprovechando la poca luz que empezaba a mostrarse entre el cielo lleno de nubes oscuras, tarareando, usó una vez más el reflejo del cuchillo para guiarse hasta el escondite de _su hermana._

Miu respiraba con dificultad para ese entonces; además de estar completamente asustada, le dolía el pecho, los diversos cortes y la pierna, sobre todo la pierna. Su agarre para mantener la sangre dentro estaba disminuyendo, al igual que el color de su rostro, desde hacía un rato, lívido. Sentía el cántico de su gemela acercarse a ella, al igual que el crujido de algunas ramas bajo el peso de sus pies.

Mei guardó silencio de repente, agarrando el cuchillo y ajustándolo con cuidado en el pantalón. Su hermana, escondida muy cerca de su posición, se llevó una mano llena de sangre a la boca, intentando tapar su respiración. Estaba sin ánimo, pero seguía jugando a las escondidas y el ruido de su respiración podía delatarla.

Entonces Mei caminó dos pasos a la izquierda y se agachó, mirando directamente a los ojos marrones de su gemela, dedicándole una sádica sonrisa. Desde donde se encontraba, Miu soltó un grito que se fundió con la risa divertida de _Naoko_, mientras Mei tomaba sus tobillos y tiraba de ella hasta dejarla nuevamente al descubierto. El agarre volvió a hacerle doler la herida de la pierna, con renovadas energías. Las lágrimas saltaron de su rostro de inmediato, acompañada de jadeos adoloridos. Intentó llevarse una mano a la pierna, que parecía latir con vida propia.

—Tss, tss —soltó entre siseos Mei—. Estate quieta. Quiero darle a _papá y mamá_ un hermoso ojo marrón cuando lleguen.

—Mei —murmuró con la voz quebrada—. _No_.

El cuchillo, en la mano de Mei, volvió a temblar. Los ojos de su gemela no miraban el filo que amenazaba dejarla ciega, sino que sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Mei, exactamente iguales a los suyos. Los ojos, vivaces, se debatían entre distintas tonalidades.

Inuyasha llegó primero. Miroku a los pocos segundos, frenando junto a él con la respiración agitada. Sango llegó casi al mismo tiempo que su esposo, sin _Hiraikotsu_ con ella, abandonado en algún lugar del camino.

Mei estaba sentada sobre el abdomen de Miu, con la cabeza hacia su hermana, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Su brazo estaba en alto, la mano sosteniendo el _Kruki_ que Sango identificó enseguida. Resultaba irónico, extrañamente gracioso, lograr vislumbrar los símbolos religiosos en el cuchillo que su hija, poseída, intentaba usar contra su hermana.

Sango contenía la respiración, pero intentaba recordarse que si no respiraba, se desmayaría. Inuyasha estaba plantado en su lugar, el olor a sangre lo descomponía por ser tan conocido y tan abundante. A pesar de tener sus poderes y ser capaz de usarlos en su totalidad, se sentía completamente inútil plantado frente a esa escena. Miroku dio un paso al frente, estirando un brazo.

Mei se sentó erguida, aún sobre su hermana y sonrió, de manera forzada. Miró a sus padres y al hanyô y alzó una ceja, como si hubiera sido interrumpida por una sorpresa inesperada. Miu tosió levemente bajo ella, siendo incapaz de sacarle la mirada de encima. El rostro de la menor mostraba visible cansancio físico, si bien no lo parecía por la energía impropia que mostraba el cuerpo.

—_Mei_ —murmuraba continuamente.

El cuchillo se balanceó peligrosamente en su mano.

—Deja el cuerpo de mi hija —ordenó Miroku. Su voz resonó, rebotando entre los árboles, recorriendo lentamente todo el lugar. La orden llegó clara a los oídos de la niña, pero, antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa, sonrió más ampliamente; los dientes parecían nuevas armas que serían capaces de lastimar al cuerpo debajo suyo.

Una lágrima corrió rápidamente por el rostro de la exterminadora, que no lograba moverse en lo absoluto ni poner orden a sus pensamientos. Miroku, sereno, detuvo cualquier movimiento de Inuyasha con una mano. El hanyô estaba fuera de sí. Si esa… _cosa_ no estuviera usando el cuerpo de Mei para sus planes, lo destrozaría en cuestión de segundos sin piedad alguna, disfrutando de esparcir los pedazos de carne, alejándolo del cuerpo indefenso de Miu. Pero la sola idea de plantearse ante el menudo cuerpo de la niña con _Colmillo de Acero_ en alto, le provocaban escalofríos, y una no del todo extraña sed de sangre lo dominaba por milisegundos, rememorando tiempos donde sus garras adoraban estar bañadas en sangre, su cuerpo controlado por su parte demoníaca siempre instando por salir.

—_¿O qué? _—lo provocó. Acercó el cuchillo un poco más al cuerpo debajo suyo, jugando, ensimismada.

El monje tragó con dificultad. Las opciones eran pocas. El cuerpo de Mei estaba _desgastado_. Mojada por la lluvia, cansada del caminar, con pocas horas de sueño desde hacía varios días; con la mente y el alma golpeadas una y otra, y otra vez por ese ser… si se atrevía siquiera a _empezar _con un exorcismo sobre el cuerpo de esa niña de menos de diez años, _la perdería_. Y ni siquiera era capaz de asegurar que el espíritu maligno dejara ese mundo para siempre.

Se había alimentado de su hija durante esas dos últimas semanas y par de días, bajo sus narices y no lo había captado. Partiendo de ese hecho, ese ser sin duda era poderoso. Más ahora que dominaba a la perfección el cuerpo de su hija, intentar atacarlo era firmar la sentencia de muerte de Mei.

No se movió de su lugar, considerando otras salidas.

_Naoko_, o quien fuera, esperaba una respuesta. ¿O qué?, había preguntado.

_Incluso un vago intento… _

No. Podría sellarla, dormirla para siempre en un profundo sueño del que nunca despertaría, similar al largo sueño de cincuenta años de Inuyasha. La _bella durmiente del bosque_, la víctima de un espíritu sádico. La niña que quería matar a su hermana.

¿Y podría hacer eso? ¿Podría condenar a su pequeña hija a un sueño eterno conviviendo con un espíritu? ¿Acaso podía asegurar que las mentes de ellas dos no seguirían una batalla interna, una que finalmente Mei perdería? ¿Condenarla así? Nunca se había dedicado un tiempo para preguntarle a Inuyasha qué había hecho esos cincuenta años donde permaneció ligado al árbol, pero las miradas de él cuando rememoraban antiguos pasajes le daban que pensar.

Dormirla o matarla. Una eterna siesta, de esas que sus hijas tanto odiaban; o la salvación de su alma con el pago del fin de su vida terrenal.

Miroku _nunca_ podría decidirse.

Sango volvió a sollozar, deshecha. La historia parecía repetirse, veía a Kohaku lastimándola a ella en sus hijas. Parecía que esa pesadilla era otra broma cruel del destino, que quería recordarle que su vida no era perfecta, que había _heridas_ que _no_ _sanaban_. Si aquello acababa como el lado más oscuro de la exterminadora preveía, podía jurarle al destino que esa herida se reabriría para matarla. Pasaría ella misma a colgarse del cuello, del árbol más alto que encuentre. Vería todo bajo sus pies inertes con ojos lechosos.

La jovencita parecía seguir con facilidad la línea de pensamiento del monje. Soltó una risa que desgarró el sonoro silencio que aturdía los oídos de los presentes; del silencio atormentado que invadía el lugar. Inuyasha crispó las garras en un movimiento involuntario. La risa duró tres segundos que parecieron eternos. El silencio volvió a llenar cada recoveco. Los únicos lamentos provenían de Miu, adolorida debajo suyo. _Naoko _pensó con calma que él no se atrevería a dañar a su hija, incluso si con eso lograba vencerla. _Ese cuerpo sería suyo_, porque no había nadie lo suficientemente valiente para acabar con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ya no necesitaría esa muñeca como un estúpido e inanimado recipiente. Mei resultaba ser un envase perfecto. Dotado de poderes espirituales avanzados para una niña de su edad, lograba alimentarla con las fuerzas suficientes para esconder sus propias energías malignas, y además dotarla de movilidad y poderes que la ayudarían a concretar sus fines.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, la niña se removía inquieta. No estaba dispuesta a concederle su cuerpo, y bastante le había costado lograr que bajara el cuchillo y lo enterrara en la pierna de su hermana hasta abrirla al medio. Pequeños momentos de debilidad a causa de consumir su mente, su cordura, día tras día con recuerdos dolorosos de tiempos pasados, lo único que permitía dominarla a voluntad.

Inuyasha volvió a hacer crujir sus nudillos, inquieto. Miu perdía sangre a cada segundo que transcurría, y ya era suficiente milagro que estuviera viva para el momento. Sin duda, la fortaleza la heredaba de sus padres, de los padres de sus padres, y de los padres de estos, y así por generaciones. No había duda alguna de que las pequeñas eran guerreras. Se preguntó vagamente si Mei seguía con vida ahí, dentro de ese cascarón sediento de sangre, y el estómago se le encogió, como si alguien lo apretara con fuerza.

Era tiempo. Debía hacerse del control total de la niña _cuanto antes_. Si lo lograba, no habría forma de que alguien acabara con ella. Con los poderes innatos de la niña, su dulce apariencia y un par de tratos con demonios para mantenerse con ese aspecto por un buen tiempo, no tendría rival alguno. Contaba, además, con que el monje y los estúpidos que lo seguían no la lastimarían, porque _Mei_ podría seguir _allí dentro_.

Intentó inmiscuirse en sus recuerdos, aún más en su mente. Se resistió un poco al principio, una fina barrera que fácilmente lograría romper.

—Aléjate de Miu —escuchó de lejos, la orden del asqueroso mitad demonio. No contestó, pero le sonrió con la mirada vacía, tomó el cuchillo con más fuerza y se incorporó, dando un paso atrás. Miu se llevó las manos a las piernas de manera lenta, sin ser plenamente capaz de controlar sus extremidades. Estaba cerca de desfallecer por falta de sangre, y eso le causó tanta gracia que no logró evitar volver a reírse de manera fanática.

Caminó varios pasos atrás, mientras Sango corría a tomar a su gemela en brazos. La exterminadora lloraba, pero sus movimientos eran rápidos y eficaces, y las facciones, duras. No le dirigió ni una mirada. Se imaginó que todo era ya lo suficientemente doloroso, cosa que la divirtió enormemente.

Volvió otra vez la mente a los asuntos que le importaban, sin sacar la vista de los adultos. Un par, como la anciana con su canasta de vendas y medicinas, atendían a la niña. El resto tenía las miradas enfocadas en ella. Estaban pensando el próximo movimiento. ¿Atarla? ¿Paralizarla? ¿_Realizar el exorcismo_? Rió. Eso nunca.

Inmiscuirse en su mente resultaba fácil. Mei estaba casi por completo dominada, había dejado que _Naoko _ la convenciera, había confiado en ella, y eso fue suficiente para que sus mentes comenzaran a fundirse, casi a la velocidad en que lo hacían sus almas. Y la fortaleza espiritual de esa niña era ideal para ser corrompida, objetivo que lograría no sin poco esfuerzo. Pero ya casi estaba en eso.

Los recuerdos eran difusos. Mayormente, involucraban a la hermana. Pero el tipo de recuerdo, de travesuras, de risas, de complicidades, no le servían. Eran inútiles y debían ser _eliminados _por completo de esa mente infantil. Buscaba otro tipo de recuerdos. Recuerdos de dolor y desesperanza, de miedos, confusiones, mentiras. De llantos, de decepciones. Necesitaba todos los recuerdos de malas acciones o malos pensamientos que alguna vez se le hayan ocurrido.

Y llegó a esa parte de la mente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su futuro recipiente. La niña los guardaba en un sitio alejado. Parecía capaz de controlar a voluntad el lugar donde se depositarían, para esconderlo de ese ser intruso. Vio por encima, sin inmiscuirse del todo, el cariz de las distintas memorias. Una le llamó especialmente la atención, y eligió que fuera ese el primero para empezar con ese trabajo de dominación.

Entonces, cuando quería tomar finalmente ese recuerdo y estremecer la ya maltrecha alma del cuerpo que estaba domando, Mei _se negó_. Tan simple como eso. Como si le hubieran propinado un golpe en el estómago, el aire abandonó sus pulmones de un tirón, y el cuerpo se dobló en dos, tirando la cola hacia atrás, dejando caer el cuchillo de entre las manos manchadas de sangre y llevando los puños al abdomen.

La energía comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de la niña y Miroku, atento como siempre a cualquier cambio, entendió de inmediato lo que estaba ocurriendo, un rayo de esperanza adornando sus ojos azules. Miu, con la cabeza sobre la mano de Sango y con la anciana Kaede envolviendo su pierna con telas, prometiendo pronta recuperación con su cálida mirada, dirigió la vista a su hermana, curiosa.

_Naoko _sintió otro golpe, esta vez en la quijada y dio un paso atrás, molesta. Recuperó el aire y otra vez atacó el centro mismo de su existencia. Le recordó con minuciosos detalles cada corte provocado por el movimiento de _sus_ manos sobre el cuerpo de su hermana. Le recordó las muecas, el llanto y el dolor. Mezcló los gritos de Miu con los gritos agónicos de los niños que murieron bajo su mandato; combinó el baño de sangre de tantos infantes con la nueva sangre derramada esa noche, y se lo restregó en el rostro, haciendo que cada parte de su ser, hasta la más mínima molécula que la componía, se arrepienta de existir.

Rió, con voz potente. Rió internamente y para los espectadores. Y se declaró la victoria sobre el cuerpo lastimado, agotado, sobre el cuerpo y sobre el alma y la mente inquieta.

Mei sintió que algo la desgarraba por cada costado de su ser. Era consciente por primera vez que todo lo que le había hecho a su hermana _había querido hacerlo_, sin importar la presencia de _Naoko_ en su interior. Y se enfureció. Su alma misma parecía llorar. Se hizo un segundo del control de su cabeza, girando el rostro hasta enfocar sus ojos, de vuelta marrones, en la mirada asustada de su gemela.

Miu le devolvió la mirada, atenta, y levantó la comisura de los labios de manera lenta.

La menor de las niñas luchó contra esa _cosa _ que parecía controlarla como una marioneta. En principio, su cuerpo se movía sin que ella quisiera hacer ciertos movimientos, como las risas, las miradas y el juego con el _Kukri_ que, antaño, había pertenecido a su abuelo. De a poco se hizo del control de sus manos que, frenéticas, juntaban y alejaban los dedos, una y otra vez, como una llamada de auxilio.

Inuyasha lo captó de inmediato, pero no logró comprender qué significaba aquello. Sólo sabía que Mei sí estaba ahí, así que se acercó otro paso al cuerpo pequeño de la niña, con intenciones de contenerla si de pronto cedía.

_Naoko _soltó una maldición propia de la boca de Inuyasha cuando insultaba a Kôga, intentando volver a controlar a la niña en su totalidad. Volvió a recordarle las marcas que había dibujado con sádico placer en la piel de Miu, pero eso sólo ayudó a acrecentar las fuerzas de la pequeña. Parecía que su alma se iluminaba levemente de algo ancestral, cosas que no cabían en la mente de ese ser corrupto. Asustada, retrocedió, buscando recuerdos antiguos para atacar.

_Demasiado tarde_, susurró Mei, murmullo que todos pudieron oír de su propia boca.

Un único grito se escuchó por todo el bosque, espantando a los madrugadores pájaros que elevaron vuelo de inmediato. Inuyasha avanzó otro paso, dispuesto a tomar a la niña en brazos cuando eso finalmente terminara. Miroku rogó por la salud mental y fuerza espiritual de su pequeña hija, rogó que eso que veía fuera que Mei estaba venciendo; puso sus energías a disposición, invocó incluso a sus antepasados para ayudar en la lucha, si era necesario.

Sango la miró con miedo, sin estar segura de que podría abrazar el cuerpo de su hija estando aún tibio, con el corazón palpitando contra el pecho y llenándola de vida. Miu observó a su gemela, escuchó su grito, hasta que se desmayó.

Mei miraba al cielo, con la boca abierta y el ininterrumpido alarido llenando el silencio del bosque, que comía los ruidos y los guardaba bajo tierra, malezas y enredaderas. Parecía que ese ser quería quitarle, con las mismas uñas, el alma del centro de su cuerpo, arrancando piel, abriendo músculos, corriendo huesos de lugar con fuerza desmedida. Le dolía el centro mismo de su existencia, sentía que estaban quemándola viva, que la elevaban y la tiraban lejos, golpeando su cuerpo maltratado contra rocas puntiagudas que abrían la carne y la hacían sangrar otra vez,… y entonces siguió gritando. Quería que la abandonara, que la dejara; dejar de sentir ese dolor. Entre su sufrimiento, su cuerpo se vio envuelto por un aura violeta oscura, negruzca, que aumentaba y disminuía, con formas irregulares, de tamaño, que parecía acompañar su alarido con su movimiento. En el cielo, las nubes negras seguían encapotándolo todo, sin dejar de amenazar con relámpagos y truenos.

Un golpe. Su alma siendo desprendida del cuerpo. El dolor de mil agujas clavadas en las zonas más sensibles; el dolor muscular de sitios que desconocía; el cansancio mental, y la pérdida de la estabilidad. La expulsó con un último suspiro, sintiendo sus fuerzas desfallecer, sin olvidar ni un momento el rostro de su hermana, idéntico al suyo, sonriéndole una última vez.

Enmudeció. El aura se elevó como una espiral de humo hacia el cielo, en una danza frenética, jugando carrera contra nadie a llegar lo más lejos posible. La cabeza de Mei cayó al frente, el flequillo escondió sus ojos, la boca se cerró. Los ojos marrones miraron el suelo un segundo, se desenfocaron, y su cuerpo cayó vago, indiferente al sufrimiento de su alma, hacia un costado. Inuyasha lo tomó en brazos antes de que alcanzara el suelo.

La nube violácea escapó, sin abandonar su danza enardecida, de vuelta a la aldea. Miroku la observó viajar, con el rostro lívido y los ojos azules faltos de brillo. Puso todas sus fuerzas espirituales a disposición de su hija, y ella las usó, de modo que él estaba tan exhausto que podría dejarse caer en ese mismo claro al momento. Tenía ganas de sonreír, pero el olor metálico de la sangre aún estaba impregnado en sus fosas nasales, en su mano, que sostenía con fuerza la mano, igualmente manchada de sangre, de Sango.

La voz ronca de Inuyasha lo despertó de su ensimismamiento.

—Sólo se desmayó —aseguró, con la niña en brazos. Estaba aturdido, su mirada ambarina recorría una y otra vez el rostro del monje y el de la exterminadora. Buscaba respuesta, que alguien lo golpee fuerte en el rostro, buscaba poder pelear contra alguien y sacar todo eso que estaba sintiendo.

El silencio volvió a adornar el claro, esta vez, más calmo. Los aldeanos apagaron las antorchas cuando se percataron de que, si bien el cielo seguía nublado, la luz era suficiente.

Si bien destruir la presencia de ese ser le urgía hasta lo más profundo de su ser, que sus garras le pedían por favor encargarse de la muñeca, le pareció que había algo más importante de momento, así que pudo controlarse.

—Déjame llevar a Miu rápido donde puedan atenderla como se debe —pidió, con la voz firme.

Miroku lo miró un momento antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza.

—Vuelve por Kaede luego. Yo llevaré a Mei —susurró, acercándose al cuerpo de la niña, entre los brazos fornidos de su amigo. Las piernitas caían, perezosas, apenas moviéndose. La alzó, haciendo que su cabeza se apoyara contra su hombro, sujetando la cola con un brazo, tocando la espalda caliente con la mano libre.

Inuyasha lo observó un momento, quedo, y pasó a concentrarse en su tarea. El monje se acercó a Sango, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de su mente, agotado como si él hubiera luchado esa batalla. Sango tomó una de las manos manchada de sangre de Mei, que colgaba indiferente a un costado de su cuerpo, y lloró.

* * *

Llegaron más rápido a la aldea de lo que hubieran creído. Kaede, junto a las aldeanas que en primera instancia recibieron a un colérico Inuyasha, atendía a Miu, vendando la pierna ahora desinfectada. Pasó luego a enfocarse en los distintos cortes, con un suspiro.

Mei llegó poco rato después en brazos de su padre, Sango a su lado. La acostaron en la cama vecina a la de su gemela, y las energías dentro de la cabaña parecieron equilibrarse nuevamente, llenando cada rincón con nueva calma.

—¿Segura estará bien aquí? —preguntó una aldeana, mirando con recelo a la jovencita.

Kaede asintió, mirando el cuerpo enjuto con su único ojo.

—Estará bien —aseguró a continuación. La respuesta valió para las aldeanas y para los padres. Miu sobreviviría; de las secuelas no podía hablar con seguridad—. Es una chica fuerte.

Inuyasha los esperaba de pie delante de su cabaña, con los brazos cruzados. Su olfato y sensibles orejas estaban atentas a cualquier olor, presencia o ruido extraño. Cuando el monje y la exterminadora se pararon delante de él con expresiones vacías, cansadas, sin asimilar del todo aún la secuencia de sucesos, el hanyô dijo una sola frase, una que Miroku presentía en el momento mismo en que vio partir el humo, en su danza macabra, de vuelta a la aldea.

_A su antiguo recipiente._

—La muñeca no está.

El monje asintió. No le era del todo extraño ese final. Le fue imposible destruir la muñeca cuando la atacó en primer lugar hacía unas pocas horas antes; el ser invadía un cuerpo el tiempo que le era posible, unos cuantos años, de seguro, y, una vez que se desgastaba, volvía a su origen, _Naoko._ Si no podía dominar el cuerpo, se escabullía de nuevo, viajando de _recipiente_ en _recipiente_.

Ahora la muñeca se encontraba _perdida._ Inmortal, oculta, _peligrosa_.

Y no la encontrarían jamás. Ella se presentaba siempre ante personas diferentes, a través del tiempo.

No, no la volverían a encontrar. No ellos, aunque sea.

Podría ahora ser encontrada en cualquier otro lado. En la aldea vecina; tal vez más allá de la guarida de los lobos del norte. A lo mejor, en el otro lado del mundo. Enterrada en tu jardín. Esperándote en la puerta de entrada. Sentada sobre tu cama.

Observándote con ojos ambarinos.

_Hola._

_¿Cómo te llamas?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_*Ichimatsu_: Tipo de muñeca japonesa.

_*Kukri_: Es un cuchillo filoso con una curva pronunciada.

* * *

_Nota de la autora._

Espero hayan disfrutado del relato. Me ha costado mis buenos dolores de cabeza que saliera de manera aceptable a mis ojos. No sé a ciencia cierta si esto causa algún repelús o qué; ustedes, lectores, son los encargados de hacérmelo saber.

Como se imaginarán, las _"pequeñas modificaciones sobre los sucesos de la historia original"_, está plenamente centrado al tiempo que Kagome permaneció en el futuro sin tener acceso al pozo y sus viajes en el tiempo. En el manga/animé estuvo tres años alejada de los chicos. Acá pueden comprobar que las gemelas tienen más de tres años seguro, por lo que, a la fuerza, Kagome debió permanecer unos cuantos años más en el futuro.

¡Qué tengan un feliz día! Y, por supuesto, que el día de hoy se lleven muchos sustos.

_Mor._


End file.
